House of Hades
by JellyStoryBook
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Nico: What Death Breath Thinks

**House of Hades**

**Nico:**

Nico was feeling like he was in Tartarus all over again. He'd just let Annabeth and Percy fall to their doom. If only he'd hit his growth spurt! He could have reached Percy's arm and hauled them up, or cut the spider web on Annabeths's leg! Now they were headed to Epirus, Greece. But, Coach Hedge had different plans. Everyone on the Argo II was eating lunch and mourning over the loss of the two heroes when the ship made a sharp turn. Everyone stood ready to attack but then Coach's voice filled the room.

"Cupcakes! We are heading back to Camp Half-Blood! We're gonna have to tell them the bad news and stop the Romans from destroying Camp! Cupcakes, we need them more than you think. Get Valdez up here now!"

Leo stood and walked to the engine room with a dim smile. Nico didn't know what to make of the guy. He knew his mom died (Hades powers), but he kept cursing Nemesis and her fortune cookies. Leo looked like a Latino elf and probably hid his pain with a mask of happy.

Then Jason _Grace_ stood. From where Nico was curled up in the corner, Jason looked like a true Roman. True and scary. Nico always resented Jason and Thalia, because Jason came back, and _she _didn't. But Nico was over it. Jason looked nothing like Thalia, probably because he was Roman and she was Greek.

"Piper, I need to talk to you," Was all he said before turning to leave the room. Piper quickly followed with puffy red eyes because of crying over Annabeth and Percy.

Piper always would have Nico's respect for being a tomboy daughter of Aphrodite. And, of course, taking Drew's counselor title away with her own power. And by power, Nico meant charmspeak.

"Nico…" Hazel was talking to him. Nico almost forgot about her. Hazel, his Roman sister. The one he had brought back to life while following his step-mother's voice. Hazel was probably the only one who cared about him, after Percy.

"Nico." Nico focused his eyes on Hazel. She had tear streaks on her cheeks. Nico lifted his bony hand and wiped some away.

Hazel was trying to feed him some ambrosia and nectar. Frank was crouched behind Hazel with a look of concern. Frank always looked suspiciously like a panda. A really buff panda that always ate too much or got an allergic reaction to peanuts or something. Nico subconsciously opened his mouth for Hazel's ambrosia. Once he nibbled it a bit she pulled it out.

"Nico!" was the last thing he had heard before his vision blacked out.

* * *

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Took me ten minutes to write this! YAY! R&R please! I'll make a longer one next time!**

**By the way, the characters in the summary box(?) have POVs!**

**Update Date: 6-13-13**

**-Jelly**


	2. Percy: Falling in Tartarus! HELP!

**House of Hades**

**Percy:**

Percy was not having the best day. Annabeth was unconscious and Percy was wondering how long it took to fall. Then he felt Annabeth shift a little. He looked down and met those stunning grey eyes on him.

"Hey, Wise Girl? How long do think we'll fall?" Percy asked her, over the wind.

"Nine to three days," was the response before she buried her head into his chest.

"We'll stay together Wise Girl, I swear-" Annabeth kissed him, muffling his oath.

"Don't swear. _'An oath to keep with a final breath'_ remember?"

Then it hit Percy.

He had made Nico promise to lead them to the doors.

Percy silently cursed himself. If anything happened to the idiot he called his cousin, he couldn't be more depressed. Percy had promised Bianca that he would keep Nico safe; now Nico could die because of Percy, great. That's the last thing Percy needed, more guilt on his shoulders.

"Annabeth, do promises count as oaths?"

"I-I guess, yeah."

"You don't know something?" Percy faked a small gasp.

"You, you told Nico something Seaweed Brain, didn't you?" Annabeth looked up worry and concern in her stormy grey eyes.

Percy bit his lip. "Yeah…"

"Percy, what did you tell him." Annabeths's voice wavered.

"I asked him to lead the others to the doors."

Annabeth gaped. "H-He promised, didn't he," she said with an unusual amount of softness in her voice.

"Y-Yeah. He promised because I made him. I told him to promise me. Now-"

"Oh Seaweed Brain, it's not your fault. You didn't know.

"B-But-"

"Sh."

Then it was silent.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but, hey! At least you got an update, right?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Question: Try to guess my favorite PJO book. Not a HOO book.**

**Update Date: 6-13-13**

**R&R**

**-Jelly**


	3. Zeus: Crazy Town!

**House of Hades**

**Zeus:**

When Zeus closed down Olympus, he was hoping for some beauty sleep. But having to watch Apollo run around with his underwear on fire wasn't planned at all.

_Apparently, _the other Olympians were plotting revenge for being locked into Olympus. Apollo screaming like that one girl, Justine Bieber, running up and down the streets of Olympus. Artemis was trying to shoot him down with her arrows, missing purposely (obviously).

Hephaestus was recording everything on his TV channel. Aphrodite was shopping for and outfit for Apollo while Poseidon was trying to stop the flames while laughing (unsuccessfully). Hera was drinking a smoothie at a café and Dionysus was having a picnic with Ariadne smirking at Apollo every time Ariadne looked away.

Athena was writing about the sun and making a book while taking a mortal IQ test. Ares was laughing his as* off and Hades was sleeping in the shade. Demeter was shouting at Apollo about how he should have eaten more cereal.

Zeus got up, zapped a pinstriped suit on, and did his hair. He strode out of his temple/home. That Anne girl did a nice job on it.

When Zeus found the other gods they were just walking around or sleeping. Aphrodite was looking for dresses and Apollo was hitting on girls, fully dressed. Poseidon was helping Hermes pick up dropped mail and Artemis was reading, with Athena, about the moon. Nothing crazy here.

These sorts of things happened a lot nowadays. In fact… They happened ever since Zeus closed off Olympus.

Zeus knew the Romans were going to attack the Greeks so he was waiting for the perfect time to re-open Olympus.

Zeus wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was you know.

Zeus sighed and walked back to his temple, to his comfortable bed that was just waiting for him.

He would call a meeting later to figure out when they will go to stop the Romans from attacking the Greeks and explain what really happened.

They could go directly to Camp Half-Blood to tell them they have to travel with the gods to Epirus, Greece. It would be easier that way.

But they could always just stop the Romans early and order them not to attack and deliver the message to the Greeks while the gods waited at Olympus.

Zeus was back in bed before he knew it. He sighed and rolled on his side. Things could wait till morning.

* * *

**AN:**

**So tell me how you like this story and be expecting more chappies! Sorry if these are short, but you try typing these in ten minutes okay? Yeah, I'm timing myself. Gaea's POV will either be today or tomorrow but I'm typing my other story.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Update Date: 6-13-13**

**-Jelly (beans are deelicious!)**


	4. Gaea: Strategies, Capture, and Cliffies!

**House of Hades**

**Gaea:**

Gaea was biding her time. She would send in her weakest monsters to the seven and tire them out. Probably make them suspicious. But mostly tire them out.

She had already sent five venti and was preparing to send the ogres when the pawn's ship stops for a while.

Ah, her pawns. She always passed the time while thinking of how they could help her and her plan to lure out her aunt.

Leo Valdez: The easiest to manipulate out of the seven. His tragic history and uncontrollable fire powers make him uneasy. Being the seventh wheel also helped. He'll do anything for him _friends_.

Jason Grace: Lightning boy. He's tearing in two with that Reyna girl and his girlfriend. He would do anything for either of them. Jason is a Roman and will follow the _right_ way, whatever that is. His flying and lightning powers make him powerful, therefore one of the hardest to turn evil.

Piper McLean: The daughter of the dove. She's powerful with her words and could be a major threat if not dealt with. Useful resource to use for taking over the gods. With the right bait, she could turn on her friends.

Frank Zhang: The Argonaut. With the diamond girl in our hands, we could destroy him with her and his firewood. His shape shifting abilities could be useful for us.

Hazel Levesque: The witch. Her curse will not take place anymore. But she is useful for other things. Her jewels could lure other demigods in and that Frank boy too.

Annabeth Chase: She's the smartest strategist in demigod history. She's sea spawn's girlfriend and that could be crucial. But she could also escape. She's smart and she has her invisibility hat. But if Gaea could recruit the sea spawn.

Percy Jackson: The sea spawn. He's the most powerful demigod in demigod history. If he could catch him, that Annie girl would soon follow. But those two were a package deal. If Gaea could coax both of them… maybe…

Nico di Angelo: He's the entire key of the prophecy. Like fire boy, he's easy to manipulate. Especially after his time in Tartarus. He doesn't know it, but he's the most important part of the prophecy. The world depends on him and if he makes the wrong decision, good new for Gaea.

"Milady!" Gaea sighed, "Did the mission fail or succeed?"

"We've caught the son of Hades!"

* * *

**AN:**

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you think happens to Nico? I also have a new story up! It's called the Mark of Athena! My friend thought of the pairings by the way. Not my idea but, whatever.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Update Date: 6-14-13**

**-Jelly**


	5. Nico: Plans and Golden Statues

**House of Hades**

**Nico:**

_"Nico," was the last thing he had heard before his vision blacked out._

Nico woke up to screaming and metal clanging.

Nico immediately investigated his surroundings. He was in a workshop, probably Leo's. It looked surprisingly neat, considering the guy who worked here wasn't the most cleanest guy on the block.

Then the door rattled.

Then it was knock off the hinges.

A storm spirit.

It looked like horse at first then turned it a teen that wore cowboy attire.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the escapee. You'll be turned in to Gaea now," The storm spirit smirked and then he charged.

Nico didn't have time to take his sword and deflect because the storm spirit grabbed Nico by the arm and then another one charged in. It was a horse. The cowboy put Nico on the back of the horse and then whispered in the horse's ear. The horse galloped out of the room and on to deck.

Nico was dizzy and his vision was fuzzy, but he heard Hazel gasp and Leo shout 'Flame on!'

Nico was suddenly picked up by the waist and lifted off the horse.

The storm spirit that picked him up, took off, and flew up into what looked like a portal.

They spiraled up and then they stopped for a moment before turning upside-down and falling face first out of the portal. The storm spirits turned side-ways before they were standing in mid air. Then they floated down on to marble ground.

Nico heard shouting and footsteps. Nico felt a little queasy before his vision cleared and saw that he was face-to-face with Gaea.

Nico stifled a scream when he heard Gaea call Midas into the room. Midas walked up to Nico and gave him a crooked grin.

Nico felt like and ice cube, frozen, but slowly melting.

"Milady, what do you wish to do with the boy?"

"Turn him to gold. I want to show him father what he's really worth before we take over the Olympians and get rid of that horrible mist. Now I get to finally mess with fate and get back at _them_, or more specifically, _her_." Gaea cackled.

Who ever _they_ were, Midas probably had no clue either. As Midas touched Nico's nose, Gaea was still cackling.

Unfortunately, that was what Nico heard before turning into gold.

* * *

**AN:**

**I updated! I probably will update my other stories before I update this one again.**

**Update Date: 6-16-13**

******Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**-Jelly**


	6. Percy: Jail and Torture Talk

**House of Hades**

**Percy:**

Annabeth said time seems faster down here but really isn't. It's just because this place is for mostly monsters that don't really care about the time. Percy couldn't help but worry about how Nico was holding up on the Argo II. Then Percy started worrying about the fall. How long would they have t-

"Percy! We're landing!" Annabeth shouted over the monsters screams and groans.

Percy looked down and braced himself for the ground. They didn't hit it. Instead they were caught bridal-style by giant hands.

Percy looked at the giant. He looked sort of like he had a mountain smashed in his face. His legs were scaly serpents. He was fully armored complete with a helmet to cover his mountain-smashed face.

He heard Annabeth gasp, "Mimas, Hephaestus's opposite."

"Yes little demigod. And Gaea doesn't want us to torture you too much. So you'll be broken first, and then held prisoners."

"Never!" Annabeth gasped as the giant picked her up in his fist.

"You may not be as tortured as the other one, because Gaea fears blood loss. You can be turned though."

Annabeth struggled as she fought the fist. Percy was enveloped in the other hand as he tries to get up and fight.

"Why should we be on your side when you're going to kill us?" Percy shouted.

"We just need your blood demigod, be reasonable, your blood can change the world for good," Mimas said with an innocent smile.

"Same thing!" Annabeth and Percy screamed.

"Your friend was a bit smaller than you two so you'll have less cell space," Mimas cackled as he walked and went on and on about Nico, telling Percy and Annabeth about all the tortures Nico went through.

Annabeth was covering her ears and sobbing as he told her about the horrible vicious things they did to Nico. Then one of them caught Percy's attention.

"Lord Kronos took him once a day for various things after we broke him. Most of them were because he was sex deprived but after that _everyone_ started using him."

All Percy saw was red. Nico was used as a sex slave?! How dare they! Then he thought, '_Wait, if Nico was used, does that mean-' _

Then Mimas, as if he read Percy's mind said, "Don't worry about it though, Gaea ordered us to not take your virginity."

Mimas finally stopped telling us terrible stories about torture and put Percy into the hand that held Annabeth. Percy kissed Annabeth and she kissed back. Mimas pulled them apart and put them into a 5x5 room. It was small, fit for two people.

"Well, that's the end of the tour! By the way, you'll be having a friend joining you later. She's the hardest of yet!" Mimas walked off in the direction Percy and Annabeth came from.

Annabeth's face was still tear-stained. Percy wiped her eyes and told her it would be aright. They couldn't be tortured. Just haunted by images of Nico being tortured.

Annabeth soon fell asleep, and Percy followed suit.

* * *

**AN:**

**The Nico part was not my idea. My friend bugged me until I put it in. My friend's name is (not her real name) Lily. It's close to her name but she'd rather prefer Unknown.**

**Update Date: 6-18-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	7. Zeus: Debate

**House of Hades**

**Zeus:**

After Zeus woke up from his nap, he called a meeting. Everyone was arguing now.

"You just won because anything with my name in it would've been a stupid city name! And, they respect you because you're the _wisdom_ goddess. Daddy's little girl."

"They choose me because you're stupid! And not because of my father you dope!"

"I'm older!"

"No, _I'm_ older you big fiery ball of gas!"

"She's _my_ wife!"

"Well she's _my_ girlfriend you ugly blacksmith!"

"Cereal! You took her!"

"Would you get over it? It was thousands of centuries ago!"

"Stop cheating on me you big oaf!" That was Hera.

Zeus sighed and looked at the only gods not fighting. Hestia, Aphrodite, and Dionysus.

"WE WILL NOW DISSCUSS HOW WE WILL STOP THE GREEK AND ROMAN FEUD!"

Everyone thankfully shut up. All attention was now on Zeus. It was silent until Athena spoke.

"Are you sure that's-"

"Athena, I know you want your children to crush the Romans, but please stop this feud. I'm going to re-open Olympus-"

Apollo and Hermes jumped and shouted for joy.

"But,"

They suddenly looked alert.

"We have to win this war first. We have to inform the Greeks that the Romans are coming and stop the Romans."

"The Romans hate the Greeks and the Greeks don't care how much it takes, as long as they get the job done right? So, then how do we stop them if the Romans won't cooperate?" Artemis inquired.

"We'll do whatever it takes, but we will have to travel with our children."

Gasps rang through out the room.

"So, those who think warning the Romans first, raise your hand. Those who want to warn the Greeks first raise your hand."

Zeus looked around the room and tallied in his head.

"To Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Yay! I woke up early and finished this before I had to go to my grandmas' house! It's all me today!**

**Here are the results to the vote in this chapter:**

**Greeks: Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Zeus.**

**Romans: Ares.**

**Should I bring OCs in? This might be a Chaos story too, remember the ****_them_**** and ****_her_**** in Gaea's last chapter? The ****_her_**** is also in Percy's too. Gaea doesn't know it though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Update Date: 6-21-13**

**-Jelly**


	8. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**Sorry about this, but I do have a life and I will be writing more chapters, It's just that I have writer's block and unless you want me to update crappy chapters then Just wait until July 4th. I will update loads of chapters.**

**-Jelly**


	9. Leo: What The Elf Thinks

**Mark of Athena**

**Leo:**

As much as Leo didn't know Nico, he'd heard stories about the boy bringing people bad luck. But Leo didn't believe them; no one could bring bad luck unless they did something bad. That was karma, not bad luck.

Leo felt sympathetic because the kid had been to Tartarus and back. He didn't deserve that. Leo clenched his fists. That kid _needs_ a break. Why were the Fates so cruel?

Maybe It was just Leo, but Nico seemed a lot like him. Nico's mom was probably somewhere, not even caring and his dad probably forgot about him.

**Hades:**

Finally! His son got out! Hades let out a sigh of relief. That Jackson was slower than a snail. Hades wondered what Nico's mother was doing.

_Probably being happy and not knowing about her only son's whereabouts._

**Leo:**

Leo couldn't stand how Hazel was crying either. She'd found her brother, only for him to be kidnapped again. Hazel was like Leo sister. He didn't like her like _that._

Frank was comforting Hazel and Jason was talking to Piper about something. Coach Hedge was shouting random curses in the direction that the venti left.

Leo was repairing everything and soon the deck looked like it had been hit by a storm and fixed using only the spare pieces. Leo talked to Fetus about the places that should be repaired the most until everything was useable.

Leo feet carried him to the engine room where he started putting them back on course. That was the only thing he could do. Man the ship.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi readers! I'm back early! I have a couple new chapters but I wanted to come back a little early. Playing with Pairings and Mark of Athena will come out later. This was a filler because I don't want to spoil the next chapter! Plus, it's Gaea and Nico in the same room, what fun would it be to have two chapters and the characters doing the same thing?**

**Update Date: 6-30-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**-Jelly**


	10. Gaea: Shrunken Nico and Enraged Hades

**House of Hades**

**Gaea:**

Gaea felt like a little girl again. She felt proud of her artwork, or test, or her homework. But this time, she was proud of making people suffer.

Gaea was taking the cage that held Nico di Angelo and showing him off to Hades. Hades probably doesn't care, but it was worth it. Bragging that she had the most prized possessions was her talent. And bluffing, of course.

Gaea walked into here communication room. It was a decent sized room with a round platform in the middle. It had a computer to pick where you wanted to go. She picked Hades's throne room, Stood on the platform, and put the cage in front of her. Then a screen appeared in front of here and the room went dim.

Hades appeared on the screen, sitting in his throne, alert. When he saw Gaea, his face hardened.

"If you want me to join your side, I will have you know, I will not."

Gaea chuckled darkly, "Dear grandson, I will have you know, unless you want your son to be safe, you will come to our side. Unless, you don't love your son."

"My son has already been rescued."

Gaea lifted the cage up and turned it so that Hades could see a gold shrunken son of Hades in side.

Hades's eye widened. Then he nervously scoffed, "Your just bluffing. My son isn't gold."

Gaea took a magic goblet full of water from thin air. Then she dumped it into the cage. The golden Nico came to life and wasn't gold. He looked around and his eyes widened with fear as saw his father in the screen. Then he quickly kneeled. Gaea laughed.

"Well, he fears his own father. What good job raising your child."

Nico looked up and saw her face so close to his. He jumped back in surprise. Then he looked around, taking in how big everything was.

Nico shouted, "What did you do to me!" His voice sounded like he breathed in helium.

"See Hades? You're son ids useless when he's shrunken. He's the key for the entire prophecy, yet you still want that useless hunter girl instead."

Hades's face turned from to surprised to enraged as soon as she said that.

"I will have my son again, Gaea, I can promise you that.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm back! I think I will be at my grandma's house tomorrow for Independence Day. Fourth of July! I never really liked fireworks though. I will update next Friday.**

**Update Date: 7-3-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	11. Percy: Not Really an OC

**Percy:**

Percy and Annabeth were waiting for someone, the _roommate_ that Mimas was talking about. Then the door finally opened.

**AN: This um, OC, isn't really an OC, but I can't tell you what she is so…**

"Let me go you monster!"

The cell door opened. A girl with silver hair and ratty clothes was thrown in and the door closed. The girl groaned and sat up.

The girl was probably really dangerous, or Mimas was kidding. She looked around fifteen or so. She wore a grey ratty jacket and blue jeans that had more holes than cheese did. She had a backpack and her hair was silver. She was wearing glasses that had glitter on the sides.

"Hello new cell mates! I'm Neinheart!" She said as she held out her hand.

Annabeth and Percy shook her hand. She had a really firm grip and she to be from California because her tan still hasn't faded.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy," Annabeth introduced them both.

"So why are you guys here?" Neinheart questioned.

"We, uh, fell," Percy said. Annabeth playfully elbowed him and explained about the Athena Pantheons. Neinheart was getting every word.

"I came here a while back. I fell in here when I was traveling in the Underworld."

"Why were you traveling in the Underworld?" Percy asked.

"To try and find a sibling of mine. He was on a mission," Neinheart added as Annabeth opened her mouth.

Angel opened her sack and pulled out a bag with a cookie. She took the cookie out and broke it into three pieces. She gave Percy and Annabeth a piece. Then she ate hers. The couple soon followed. Percy was surprised at how it tasted. It tasted like ambrosia, his mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies.

"What's in these?" Percy found himself saying.

Neinheart grinned, "Ambrosia cookie. You want a nectar smoothie?" She pulled out three smoothies. Percy and Annabeth graciously took them. Percy closed his eyes as he savored the taste. It tasted like his mom's blueberry smoothies.

"How do you fit this in your bag?" Annabeth questioned.

"It's magic."

They finished their smoothies and Neinheart put them back into her bag. They lay down on the cold cell ground, squished together.

And that's how Percy fell asleep.

**Next Morning:**

The trio was still sleeping when the door creaked open, revealing…

* * *

**AN:**

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyways Neinheart isn't really an OC. She's a uh, I can't tell you because of spoilers, but I got the name from Maplestory, a game everyone in my family used to play. Anyways, I'll try and squeeze in time tomorrow. My mom's bitching about a rash she got. Anyways, Once I finish a story, I will post a new one up. Playing With Pairings is gone btw**

**Update Date: 7-7-13 (Dad's B-Day!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or Maplestory**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	12. Zeus: Romans! Nico: Bromance

**Zeus:**

Zeus flashed to Camp Half-Blood with all the other gods and goddesses. The campers were eating in the pavilion. Everyone stared at them. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Campers! We have come to inform you that the Romans had a little misunderstanding and now, they will want to attack."

Whispers and gasps arose from the pavilion. Chiron got the attention and told the Olympian senior counselors to come to the Big House after dinner.

Chiron directed the gods into the Big House's rec. room. They sat down around the ping pong table, waiting for the campers to arrive, as Chiron goes back out to watch the other campers.

In a couple minutes, campers start to appear. Clarisse La Rue, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, and Malcolm, who was filling in for Annabeth came in.

Then Thalia Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Drew Tanaka, and Pollux walked in. They pulled up some extra chairs and sat down as Chiron came in and stood at the front of the table.

He cleared his throat and nodded at Zeus to start.

"Well, it seems that Leo Valdez got possessed by and Underworld spirit which has risen, thanks to Gaea, and he shot at the Romans. Then the Romans got riled up by that augur and now they are marching here."

Shouting, whispering, and gasps erupted from the demigods.

"We will stop them, but we will be traveling with this camp _and_ theirs to Greece."

Again, more shouts, whispering, and gasps.

"You will not kill them or harm them on purpose."

Mutters came from Ares's spawn and two of Hermes's spawns.

"Chiron! An army! Marching here!"

**Nico:**

Nico was still trapped in his cage, hanging from the ceiling in a birdcage. The room was blank except for four beds a TV, a table and a refrigerator.

Nico was trying to get out when he heard a boom outside. Then the door opened to reveal the scaly Mimas, holding a holding cell. There were four figures sitting in the cell. Mimas looked up at Nico and let out a smirk. He set down the cell and took Nico's cage.

"Well, look who it is, you again. Well, you're worthless shrunken, so I leave you here,"

The cell door broke open and Percy, Annabeth, and two other figures popped out. Percy took out Riptide, Annabeth took out her dagger, the silver haired girl took out a book, and the last one was unconscious.

"Put him down!" Percy shouted.

"Or what? I'm in Tartarus, you can't kill me," Mimas sneered at him.

Percy faltered before charging Mimas. Mimas put Nico in front of him, stopping Percy from attacking him. Mimas tossed Nico's cage to him and left the room.

"Nico are you okay?" Percy asked, putting away his sword.

"I'm five inches tall, do I look okay?" Nico croaked out.

Percy looked concerned now, "Why didn't you tell us what they did to you Nico? We could've protected you!"

Nico shivered and curled up into a ball as he remembered what they did to him. Percy forced the cage door open and took Nico into his palm. Annabeth moved up and the girl followed. The boy was still asleep.

"Hey Nico. This is Neinheart," Annabeth pointed at the girl, "and her brother Kaiser," she pointed at the boy with dark silver hair and tiny horns.

"Nico, what else did they do to you?" Percy asked.

Nico put his head between his knees. Percy was bringing up scars of all those memories. The torture, punishment, branding, taunting, and visions of it all. Nico felt himself being lifted up and placed into a pocket. He was in Percy's jacket pocket. He clung on to the fabric as Percy moved.

Nico felt warmth for the first time in a while. Before he knew it, Nico was fast asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**AGAIN: KAISER AND NEINHEART AREN'T REALLY OCS! I choose Kaiser to be like Percy because, search up Maplestory Kaiser in Google images. Percy can turn into that dude in red armor that looks like a demon. Because, Kaiser is supposed to be a human thingy (I haven't played in a ****_long_**** time) that can turn into Kaiser.**

**I feel really sorry for Nico. Not Percy/Nico because it's only bromance. I'll try and finish the next chapters.**

**Update Date: 7-9-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Or Maplestory. Or Google.**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	13. Percy and Jason: Plans

**Percy**

Percy felt Nico move more into his pocket before Percy moved to sit next to Annabeth on a bed. Kaiser and Neinheart sat on the opposite bed. It was silent until Annabeth spoke.

"We need to get out."

_Well duh!_ was what Percy wished he could've told her. Instead he just said, "But how? We're stuck in here and the monsters could easily catch us again. We have to be really careful and that is not in my dictionary."

Annabeth let out a smile, "Hey Neinheart, Kaiser, don't you guys have any sort of power?"

Neinheart and Kaiser shared a look and then Kaiser stood up. Kaiser put his right arm out and put a firm grip on something. Then there was a bright red light, lighting up the entire room so that Annabeth, Neinheart, and Percy had to cover their eyes. The light eventually faded out and it showed a metal dragon warrior of some sorts. Its eyes lit up red and there was a large red sword that had gold outlining it in its hand. Its armor was made of some red jewel and gold. Its horns stuck out of it's helmet and it had red wings. Its tail stuck out and there was a towel (?) over his **** like some Indians used to do it. The warrior spoke.

"I am Kaiser. This is my dragon form. I can change into this form whenever I wish. It takes magic to do so."

**(AN: I'm sorry, I haven't played this since January. I never really played as Kaiser so, I just improvised here. I'm going to be tweaking things because this ISN'T a crossover!)**

Annabeth was gaping and Percy almost fainted. Then Neinheart stood up. She put out one of her hands and she glowed too.

**(AN: I know that Neinheart is a tactician, but she can fight in this story cause it's my story. And Neinheart's a girl. If was Neinheart a girl or a guy, I haven't played in a long time, I don't know.)**

Then, when the light faded Neinheart was standing there, wearing a spectacle, a fancy white cape with a gold pattern and a sea blue (trench?) coat that had gold outlining it. Her boots were sea blue too and they had blue jewels in them as well as gold stripes. Her long silver hair was put into a ponytail and she was holding an old book.

"I am Neinheart. I'm a tactician but I can do some fighting and I have mastered magic."

That was it, Percy passed out.

**Jason:**

Jason was feeling even guiltier now. Hazel would only talk to Frank, Leo was overworking, Coach was moping in his room, and Piper was trying to not cry. Jason felt like the worst leader (and boyfriend) in the world.

They were sitting in the Mess Hall, barely touching their food. They weren't talking either. Of course, Nico wasn't on the ship for a long time, but it felt like Annabeth and Percy all over again. Jason finally couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. All eyes were on him now. No turning back now.

"We have to keep going. We have to. For Nico. For Percy and Annabeth. Leo, how far are we from the Doors?"

Jason shocked them. It took awhile for the response, "1,000 miles left. We'll get there in two days."

Jason took a look around the room before taking a breath and smiling at the ceiling. They would make plans and get Nico, Percy, and Annabeth back. They would defeat Gaia and they would have it any other way. Jason around the room once more before announcing,

"So, what are the plans guys?"

* * *

**AN:**

**SOOO SORRY! My mom had lots of plans and we ended up going to Vietnam! So here's your next chapter! I can't make anymore deadlines, so, see you guys later! Oh, Unknown's going to Las Vegas soon so, yeah. Bye~**

**Update Date: 7-15-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	14. Piper and Zeus: To the House of Hades!

**Piper:**

Piper had a sneaking suspicion that someone else was on the Argo II, but she didn't want to interrupt her boyfriend. Besides, that was just a feeling, right?

Anyways, Jason was talking about battle plans as Frank, Hazel, and Leo started throwing in battle plans, Coach was trying to convince Jason to let him go and kill everything, but Jason keep saying no.

Then the room started getting misty. Everyone stopped and looked around, except for Coach Hedge, he started to wave his bat everywhere, hitting the table. Jason quieted him down, but then a hissing noise filled the air. Piper grabbed her dagger and heard her friends get out their weapons. Then the mist slowly cleared and revealed a beautiful woman in the door frame leading towards deck and the cabins.

The woman smiled, showing her sharp fangs, "I've been waiting for some naughty children to eat, now that I have found some, I think I'll started with," Her eyes were caught on Leo, "You!" The child-eating daemon lunged towards Leo and she sunk her fangs into his neck.

Leo did the obvious thing. He fainted while Piper and the others fought off Lamia, she almost caught Hazel, but Frank turned into a bear and bit her arm. Then he fought her to the deck and tossed her overboard as she dissipated into gold dust.

Piper ran back down into the mess hall to find Leo being carried to the infirmary by Coach Hedge. Piper sighed.

At least Leo showed Piper and Jason how to somewhat drive the ship.

**Zeus:**

The Greeks were armed and at the boarders, waiting to be attacked. The gods flashed up the hill easily.

The Greeks and Romans were starting at the gods and goddesses. It was an endless starting contest until Zeus cleared his throat. The Greeks bowed and the Romans kneeled.

"We need to get to Greece. All of us," Zeus boomed.

The Romans started yelling and the Greeks were just staring at them. Thunder boomed in the distance and a ship floated down. The Romans stopped.

"Quiet! If we are to defeat Gaea, we must work together. We do not need people dead; it would cause all of us to fall. We must do this wisely," Zeus announced.

Athena muttered, "Romans, they aren't the least bit wise."

Zeus ignored her, "So, half of the ship is for Romans, and the other half for Greeks. We, the gods will choose which side to stay in. Come!" Zeus led the Greeks in easily, but the other gods had to herd the begrudging Romans in.

Then the two camps were separated.

Zeus cleared his throat and all sounds stopped.

"Now, whoever kills someone, will be punished. Mingle before eight. Wake up at seven. Oh, and that Valdez was controlled by a spirit of the Underworld. Not his fault," And with that Zeus walked into the Greeks corridor to find a room.

* * *

**AN: UNKNOWN'S BACK! Oh, Stollico wont be updated for a while, just until we finish this story. Or this and the Mark of Athena. Unknown made us a deviantART account, and Unknown made Annabeth. (It sucks though. It was drawn on paint, what do you expect?!) Next chapter might be tomorrow. It's Gaea's backstory.**

**Update Date: 7-19-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HOO, or deviantART, or Maplestory.**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	15. Gaea: Backstories!

**Gaea:**

Gaea was sitting n her throne, sleeping. She was having a dream about her childhood.

! #$%^&*()

_ 5-year-old Gaea was playing the Royal Garden of the Crystal Castle. Then her older brother, Erebus came in._

_"Come on G-G! Aunt Angel is visiting!"_

_Gaea jumped down from the tree she was climbing on, "Aunt Angel! She lives in the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't she? Ya!"_

_The 18-year-old Erebus chuckled and led Gaea through the maze of halls and to the entrance of the castle. Aunt Angel was waiting in a white flowing dress. Her right arm was holding a staff with a snake wrapped around it. Her left arm had three circlets and she had a halo over her head. Her wings were folded and Angel had a shimmering golden glow around her. A messenger's bag was on her side. She was talking with Gaea's Uncles, father, and other aunt._

_"Aunt Angel!" Gaea flung herself at her aunt and hugged her and Angel laughed picked up Gaea._

_"How are you doing Gaea? Good? Bad? None of the above?" Angel asked her._

_Gaea giggled, "Good! Very good Angel! Why are you here?"_

_Angel frowned, "You're other bad uncles are trying to destroy Wonderland. We're going to stop them."_

_Gaea nodded, "Can I help?"_

_Angel shook her head, "You don't have your own Hazard, so you have to wait until you're older. Then a Hazard will choose you."_

_"What's a Hazard?" Gaea questioned._

_Angel smiled. She dug around in her messenger's bag and brought out an orb. She held it out the orb in her hand and a little girl pooped out. The little girl looked like a mini version of Angel._

_"This is Ann Jill. She's a Hazard. Hazards are mini people who give others power. You're Hazard will be like you. Then they help you and power you up. Erebus has his."_

_Gaea looked to Erebus. Erebus was talking to a tiny boy dressed in black. The boy was wearing a cloak and he didn't have a shadow. Gaea looked back to Angel._

_"Do you have a Hazard too?" Angel smiled._

_"Yes. Ann Jill is my Hazard. You'll have to wait to get yours."_

_Gaea pouted and Angel chuckled. Angel put Gaea down and turned to talk with her brothers and sister._

_Gaea turned around and walked to Nyx and tugged at her midnight blue dress._

_"Nyx! When do I get my own Hazard!?" Gaea asked the twelve-year-old primordial._

_Nyx looked down to her younger sister and smiled, "When your sixteen."_

)(*&^%$# !

When Gaea awoke, she thought about the dream. Then her face hardened at the next thing that came into her mind.

1234567890

_Gaea was playing with her 10-year-old brother Aether in Aunt Angel's mushroom house. Nyx, Eros, and Uranus were in the house too. She was too innocent to realize that there was a war going on outside. Aunt Angel ran out the door with Ann Jill to fight, but she forgot the Hazard ball._

_Gaea walked over to it while the ten and twelve year olds were talking about what was happening outside. Climbed on a chair and stared at the multi-colored ball. Not knowing the consequences, she touched the ball. Out came a little boy that seemed like he was made of dirt. Gaea picked up the boy and poked him. He didn't wake up. Then the boy started to float while laying down. He moved towards Gaea and dissipated into stardust. Then the stardust started to sink into Gaea's skin. Gaea's mind started to lose control. _

0987654321

Gaea shook herself out of the memory. She already knew what was after that. She got her Hazard too early, it turned her evil, she turned Uranus evil, and here she was. Seeking revenge for her family giving up on her. It probably didn't make sense, but Gaea didn't care. Gaea would always dive in head first before. She would do it now.

* * *

**AN:**

**OKAY! We're so SORRY. That took WAYYYYY longer than expected. So, yeah. This is Gaea's back story. We had major writer's block. We meant to update but, my computer kept glitching.**

**Update Date: 7-25-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or Maplestory.**

**-Jelly and Unknown.**


	16. Jason: Surprise?

**Jason:**

Jason was sitting up in the look-out tower when he spotted a dot as they neared the Doors.

"Leo! There's something on the ground!" Jason shouted.

Leo landed the ship and they cautiously got off with Coach Hedge. Coach immediately charged the stranger sprawled on the ground. Jason pulled him back by the shirt.

"Can you shut up your goat man? I'm trying to sleep."

We all stared at the girl. She was wearing white everything, jeans, hoodie, boots, highlights, fingerless gloves, headphones (around her neck), and a necklace with charms going around it. She was probably around seventeen. She smooth shiny black hair was flat on the ground.

**(AN: Not really an OC! They all disappear at the end.)**

"Um, no offense, but why are you here?" Frank questioned her.

The girl just stayed sprawled on the ground as Coach started to mumble about killing her. The girl probably heard him and stood up. The demigods stood ready with their weapons. The girl just brushed off her clothes and walked towards an empty pedestal. She sat on it and faced them.

"I'm Angel. See you later. I hate Gaea by the way," The girl told them before her body started sparkling and glowing. She disappeared and what appeared into front of them surprised them even more.

A stone statue of the girl they had just met, was wearing a flowing dress, holding a staff and had wings. She even had a halo and she was wearing combat boots, which surprisingly matched with her dress. She had the same gloves as they saw before, and her highlights were still intact and she was grinning and her hair was up to her waist. She had three circlets around her left arm.

"I see you've met my aunt." A voice came from the direction of the Doors.

The demigods turned their attention to the earth lady growing out of dirt in front of the doors. She would have been pretty, if not made out of dirt.

"Come demigods, attack as much as you'd like, you'll never have the strength to defeat me," Gaea taunted.

"They may not have much right now, but they do have reinforcements!" A giant shadow shaped like a boat passed by the demigods on ground. A boat landed next to the Argo II and the gang plank lowered as both camps flooded out.

Gaea looked at them like she hadn't expected them. Then her mouth curled into an ugly smirk.

"You may be able to defeat my children, but are you sure you can defeat me? You can't even work together, how are you so sure?" She crooned.

"We can work together and will defeat you!" Everyone turned to face the four standing at the doors. Annabeth, Percy, a girl with silver hair, and a guy with horns. No Nico in sight though.

"And I can too," Statue girl came back to life.

Gaea paled and the girl jumped in the air shouted something lost in the wind and a swirl of air formed around her she floated in mid-air as the guy with horns and the girl with silver hair suddenly were engulfed with a bright light. Then it faded.

"Luke?!"

"Bianca?!"

The duo waved, "Hi."

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi again. I was sooo busying writing another story I've been wanting to write, I forgot about this one. I'm going to try and write the rest of Stollico, and post another story.**

**Update Date: 7-30-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


	17. Percy and No One: The End!

**Percy:**

Percy ran towards the seven while the statue girl distracted Gaea. When he finally arrived with Annabeth and Nico, Luke and Bianca turned back to Neinheart and Kaiser.

Percy faced the crowd of surprised demigods, "Well? Attack!"

"My children! Awake!" Gaea shouted.

The ground rumbled and giant head popped out of the ground. The demigods charged and the gods each picked a giant to attack. Except Hades. He walked over to Percy and raised an eyebrow. Percy knew what he was asking. He was asking where Nico was.

Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed Nico's sleeping form. He brought it out and showed Hades the 5-inch tall boy lying in his hand. The other seven gasped and Hades took his son in his hands. Hades inspected the boy before poking him, thus waking him up.

"Huh? Father?" Nico groggily sat up and Hades sighed.

"Only you would be asleep at a time like this," Hades then put his son on the ground and murmured something before Nico started to glow and returned to his normal size.

"Uh, thank you, father," Nico told him before turning to us.

"So, are we going to attack or…"

"Let's go!" Percy led them into battle.

"Percy! The Athena Pantheons!" Annabeth shouted at him from where she fought, Pallas with her mother.

Percy looked around the battlefield, Artemis/Diana was with her Hunters fighting Gration back into the ground. Hippolytus was being attacked by Hermes/Mercury, who was secretly attacking him from out of nowhere with his children.

Eurytus was being attacked by Dionysus and Poseidon, but they didn't need help, as half of the Hermes/Mercury campers split up. Clytius was fighting off Apollo, who was currently shooting fire arrows at him with his children. Pelorus was being assaulted by Ares/Mars campers with their father. Mimas was getting hammers to the face by the Hephaestus/Vulcan campers, while fending off Hephaestus's/Vulcan's machines.

Zeus/Jupiter was engaged in battle with Theodamas while Damysos was fighting off Demeter/Ceres, and Aphrodite/Venus was fighting Agrios with all of her children. Hera was fighting Thoon with a combined number of campers. Hades was helping Hera and the seven were scattered around to aid those gods and campers who needed some help. Statue girl, Bianca, and Luke were keeping Gaea from attacking the demigods and gods.

Still, it wasn't enough and Percy could hear the monsters in Tartarus growling closer. Someone needed to close the Doors, and Percy was determined to do it alone.

**No One's POV**

Percy ran through the hoards of demigods and gods towards the Doors. He got recognized by campers, but only the seven tried to stop him.

Percy's arm got grabbed by Frank, who got help from Jason and Piper. Percy stopped after Piper's charmspeak but he still tried to pry his arm away.

"Percy, you can't go!" Annabeth was starting an argument with Percy about not leaving each other. Nico, Hazel and Leo joined them and it soon turned into a full blown argument.

"I have to go! It's the only way!" –Percy

"No! You're not leaving me again!" –Annabeth

"Guys, I'll go, if it stops this war," –Jason

"Jason, you're not going! I'll go," –Piper

"Please, I'm already dead!" –Hazel

"No! My life is literally a stub, I'll go," –Frank

"Guys!" Leo's outburst got their attention.

"I'll go, I barely have anything to live for anyways," Nico announced.

"No, I pro-" Percy got cut off by Nico.

"I promised you I'd lead them to the Doors, Percy."

It quickly dawned on them of what Nico was talking about. Leo just stood there, his face like a stone, like he already knew this was coming.

"But Nico-" Percy got cut off again.

"No. I have to go Percy, you know what's in there and I can't live if I have to remember that," Percy looked guilty, like it was his fault.

"No, I have to go!"

"Percy," Nico tried again but was cut short when Percy made a break for it. Nico quickly ran towards the nearest shadow and travel in front of the Doors before Percy made it.

Nico started to close them until only a crack was open. He couldn't do it without someone from the outside pushing.

Percy made it to the Doors with the others, only to find Nico beat him. Nico stuck a finger out and Jason understood. He walked towards the Doors and started to push. Percy tried to pull Jason off the Doors, but then the Doors shut. The ground started to rumble.

"Look out!" Angel shouted as the Athena Parthenos was on fire and came barreling towards them. The demigods ducked as the gods put up a shield and deflected the statue.

The statue touched the shocked giants and just like that they vanished into golden dust. Gaea tried to dodge it but it hit her and she crumbled into Gaea-dust.

The demigods cheered until the Athena Parthenos dropped on the ground and lit the entire ground on fire. The alive demigods scrambled onto the Argo II and the gods' ship with just moments to spare before the Athena Parthenos started to spread its flames. Angel, Luke, and Bianca waved before they disappeared into gold dust too. The Athena Parthenos started to lift off the ground again. Shouts of alarm came up from the Agro II. The Athena Parthenos flew over the ocean off into the distance at the speed of light.

"Any idea where that thing might go?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"Rome," Athena answered, "You've done me well daughter, I might let go of that grudge on those idiot Romans," the Romans let out a breath, "Might," Athena reminded them.

Laughs came from the Greeks as the Romans darted downstairs into their cabins.

The world would experience just another moment of peace before it would probably go back into turmoil. It most likely would, considering what that fire will do.

* * *

**AN:**

**That ending there is a somewhat of a spoiler for a story we might write, but with OCs. And we told you they weren't really OCs! Well Angel kinda was. Angel is like Jelly sorta. Anyways, We're SOO SORRY! WE WERE WRITING A STORY FOR OUR FRIENDS I COMPLETELY FORGOT! So, We're gonna put up another story, so, should we put up a Romance, High-School, or OC story next?**

**Update Date: 8-3-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO but we do own Angel**

**-Jelly and Unknown**


End file.
